Loyalty
by demonwolfkid
Summary: oneshot: Sirius Black had always been loud, boisterous, and utterly Gryffindor, even in the eyes of his family. He had, however, grown up pureblood. and he'd do anything for his brother, so what happens when he's sorted into Slytherin just to protect Reg from the repercussions of his actions, well some of them. He's still a prankster, but he's a snake with Sev as a reluctant friend


Sirius Black sat in a lone compartment. On the platform other children slowly trickled in, the mudbloods and half-bloods. The purebloods had been dropped off early, only those parents who wished to make an impression stayed on the platform, Malfoy and his father amongst them. His mother hadn't seen a need, so he had been dropped off early, sending his greetings along with those of the Black family.

I was a routine practice, a relatively painless one, considering, but mindless. Annoying.

Reggie hadn't been allowed on the platform. It wasn't proper or something. Sirius didn't care much for the particulars, but he wished that his younger brother had been allowed. It would've been one person who actually cared about him, and not the family reputation.

As soon as Mother had left he'd separated himself from the purebloods. They sat at the front of the train, so he took the back.

Soon the early parents arrived, usually those were the muggle borns, wizards tended to run late unless they had to be somewhere. Most pure blood families dropped their kids off early, unless they had something to prove. Usually they did, really, but some families tended towards it more often than others. The Parkinsons liked the spotlight, as did the Malfoys. The Crabbe and Goyle families preferred to stay away in contrast.

His mother's parting words had been a warning to stay out of trouble. He had a reputation to maintain.

He scoffed. Yeah, a reputation.

In his hand he held a small piece of parchment, folded tightly into a triangle. His brother had passed it to him as he'd been ushered away from his childhood home in a whisk of expensive robes and house elf magic. It was a farewell, as much of one as he had managed.

A wolfish grin lit up his face, his black eyes narrowing as he thought of his brother. Dear little Regulas, the kid was too innocent for his own good, but he'd rather the kid stay that way. He could only guess as to what load of total crap his parents were force feeding him now that he was gone. He'd have to write to him once he got to school. His mother hadn't been so kind as to provide him with an owl, her thought process was that if he didn't have the means to send a letter he wouldn't be able to ask for anything, never mind the school provided owls, those things never found the house, or so she said. He doubted they wanted to, with the noise she made about half breed pets.

Half breeds, purebloods, mudbloods. He hated those words.

He frowned again, staring emptily at his lap until a boy appeared in the doorway.

"Whatcha grinning at?" a voice interrupted his thoughts and he flickered his gaze, messy black hair, a lopsided grin. He recognized him from a few gatherings he'd had to attend throughout the years, the Potter heir, James Potter, but his family generally ran amongst those known as the blood traitors, the Longbottoms, the Weasleys, the Bones and such.

Sirius grinned, James was in his year, and from what he'd gathered at the pure blooded events he liked a good practical joke. He'd be a good friend to have when it came down to it. Loyal like his parents. The exact type of persons his parents hated, defiant, and willing to speak their mind. He remembered once when his mom was having a right row about something or other the Potter matron had said, something about blood traiters. He hadn't been paying that much attention, the only reason the memory really stood out to him was because she'd accidentally let Hunchie go in her haste and anger, which led to them getting Kreatcher, a spiteful little pest if there ever was any.

He grinned, responding with good humor. "A joke," he stated, his grin turning into smirk, "Kinda like your outfit."

Potter scowled, inviting himself into the compartment, shoving his trunk to the side haphazardously as he plopped himself down in the seat opposite him.

"I know right?" he asked openly examining his clothing choice. Sirius rose his brow, his smirk widening as James grinned. "The 'rents thought it'd be a good idea. Dad's been talking to some guy about muggle items. Real energetic guy, Wealey I think, you know 'em."

Of course _everyone_ knew the Weasleys. It was hard not to. He simply nodded.

"He was trying to talk to my dad about some sport, popper or something. Sounding daft, but I suppose they have to entertain themselves some way, no magic and all," he was rambling, and he seemed to realize it but not care. His grin was infectious, and he easily took up the conversation. "Speaking of which, you hear the game last night?"

Sirius grinned and they started a rather animated conversation about their favorite teams, only pausing for a moment when James moved his trunk for some girl that asked if she and a friend could sit with them. They'd gotten to talking about the previous world cup and their picks for the upcoming world cup when James, with his one tract mind, heard that the tall skinny boy occupying part of the remaining half of the compartment wanted to be Slytherin.

He had to stop himself from groaning. He'd been listening in on their conversation. Old habits die hard and all that. He'd eventually blame it on his pureblood heritage, but he'd yet to grown into his inner prankster.

The girls name was Lilly, the boy Sev, or some variant. Muggle born and half-blood it seemed. He hadn't bothered to talk to them because they seemed to be content with talking amongst themselves, and he was perfectly happy debating the possibility of the Harpies getting back into the finals.

James just had to ruin it though, didn't he?

"Slytherin?" James asked, aghast, whipping around quickly, their previous conversation forgotten

And so it began.

"What wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" he turned and grinned at Sirius, and Sirius was struck with the realization that James really didn't recognize him. It was one thing to chat about Quidditch teams with a boy he didn't know, but to assume that dissing a single house was okay? That went against all the political knowledge Sirius knew. They were supposed to figure out who the other was before making assumptions. For instance, James Potter, pure blood, son to Slyvanious Potter and Helena Cottle of the Scottish Cottle Clan.

Sirius almost slouched, almost, but he was lounging, so it wasn't even feasible. He understood, oh, he understood all too well.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin" he said with a shrug.

Dismissive, most people would know to drop it, especially in the circles he hung out in, and the ones he assumed James had been at the very least _introduced _to. James apparently, didn't know the subtleties of posture and tone.

"Blimey," said James, "and I thought you seemed all right!"

At that Sirius grinned despite himself. James just had that air about him, he was open, far more open than anyone Sirius had come in contact with, and it was appealing to him. He enjoyed the fact that James laid it all on the table flat out, no secretive actions and backstabbing.

So he played along, wanting to impress the boy.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James grinned and made show of lifting an invisible sword. "Gryffindor!" he all but shouted, gazing up the invisible blade of his make believe sword, "Where dwell the brave of heart!" he grinned. "Like my dad."

The other boy, Sev, scoffed and suddenly he had their full attention. His eyes flashed with hesitance, but he put on a brave face and turned away from them, intent on ignoring them in favor of his red haired friend.

His face was shallow, his hair unkempt and greasy. While James had the air of someone being adored, the other kid seemed like he had never bothered to care about his health. It wasn't Sirius' problem though, he figured, but for a boy that aimed for Slytherin, he had some learning to do on the stability of their esteemed house. They were sly, not proud. Pride was left to the Ravenclaws and Griffindors.

James, confrontational already, failed to read that the conversation was over, and turned to glare at the boy.

"Got a problem with that?" he demanded.

"No," said the other kid, his sneer obvious as Lilly frowned, crossing her arms as her annoyance grew. Sirius had to admire her patience, she hadn't said anything this whole time., "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

At that Sirius snorted. He turned back towards the window, content, fine with being done with the subject, but the other kids demanding "What?" made him turn back.

"You act like you know it all when you claim that the Syltherin's are brainy," he rolled his eyes, "My whole families been in Slytherin, in case you forgot," he grinned at Sev's responding scowl. "I can tell you right now that every Slytherin I know would've pounced on you by now had you insulted any other heir. We are known for being sly, resourceful, and ambitious. You have one of the three, and if you're not _smart," _he put emphasis on the T for added effect, "Then you're out of Ravenclaw too. Your arguments invalid."

James laughed openly while the other boy glared at him. The girl, made an indignant noise, looking at him in obvious dislike. She stood, her red hair bellowing out behind her as she got up.

"Lets go Severus," she said, but apparently Severus wasn't quite done.

"And what about you. You claim you want to get out of the Slytherin house and yet you seem to be the _perfect_ Slytherin," he sneered right back.

"A house is just a house," Sirius responded back with a frown. "It's what you do there that's important."

"You obviously a Griffindor," James claimed, putting in his two cents, "No way you're a snake."

Sirius rose an eyebrow, "Wouldn't be too bad if I end up there," he stated airily, with a shrug, grinning and catching James' eye, "I've got a little brother you know, my parents would simply hate it if I didn't make it in, being the Black family heir and all. Make his life hell they would."

He was jesting, but only just. James understood then, and Sirius was glad for it.

-Loyalty-

There wasn't any real system to the sorting, as far as Sirius could tell. He suspected it was by birthday, but it wasn't by last name for sure.

He stood towards the front of the line, where James had led them. Their fellow compartment-mates and unwilling boat-mates stood near him. He and Sev had gotten into a debate over Slytherin characteristics after his little display, It was a good debate, but their conversation dominated the compartment for a while before James had gotten bored.

Severus' friend had still been right mad, her face about as red as her hair, but when James poked her and grinned, saying that they'd been effectively ditched by the two Slytherin's she'd sighed, rolling her eyes in exasperation. James had proceeded to teach her how to play exploding snap. He'd had a good laugh when James flicked a card at Sev, causing the boy to jump right out of his oversized clothing and glare at the two snickering preteens.

They'd formed a tentative friendship. He wondered how long that would last.

Potter went to Griffindor early on. Severus to Slytherin, he had to be proud of that, then Lilly to Griffindor again. She sent a nervous glance over to Sev, but he grinned slightly and nodded at her.

A few others came and went before he was called. His name brought hush over the Slytherin side of the room. Malfoy met his gaze and he could feel the glowering from the older boy. He was a fifth year, and he'd been going out with Narcrissa for a year or so. He should know, Malfoy wouldn't shut up about it.

The kid didn't even realize that Narcrissa loved someone else. Their marriage had been arranged though, and there was nothing she could do about it. It technically wasn't official yet, but everyone knew it was going to happen.

He recognized a good number of others. Carrow was a seventh year, Flint a third. Crabbe and Goyle were fifth. None of them were terribly good friends of his.

With a deep breath he took the hat.

_What a different mind, for a Black,_ the hats voice crept into his ear.


End file.
